


the fuck is in the air?

by bennycola



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, Shapeshifting, benrey likes snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennycola/pseuds/bennycola
Summary: benrey gordo snow moments
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	the fuck is in the air?

**Author's Note:**

> hiii its decembre first. Snow time! benrey like snow. comments + kudos appreciated

“why is there uh… white stuff coming from the sky?”

gordon turned away from the stove and looked at benrey, who was looking out the window. “wha- that's snow benrey!” he smiled and turned back to continue mixing the mac and cheese he was making for the two of them.

benrey was even more confused. they watched the snowflakes fall to the ground in awe. “snow…?” he whispered to himself. living in black mesa for all his life, he never got to witness the outside world really. “i… i wanna touch it. the snow.”

“okay, ben.” gordon sighed. “at least wait until we’re done eating?” he took the pot off the stove and began pouring the pasta into a bowl.

“hfrgh. fine.” the alien grumbled and took a seat on the couch. gordon walked over to hand them their bowl and took a seat as well. on the tv was a livestream, one of benreys twitch friends playing minecraft. benrey wasn't paying attention though- they were too busy watching the snow.

gordon smiled. “you’re really interested in the snow, huh?” benrey only nodded. “you better eat that before it gets cold.” he poked the aliens head. benrey turned around and looked into gordons eyes. “...ben?” 

without saying anything, the alien shapeshifted into some horrifying mass and swallowed the bowl of mac and cheese. the whole thing, including the spoon. they quickly turned back and burped. “done. outside now? please?”

sighing, gordon nodded and stood up. benrey stood up as well, shaking with excitement. the taller man chuckled. “calm down benrey, i need to get our jackets.” he pat the aliens head and walked off to their bedroom. benrey smirked and instead of waiting, he opened the front door and ran out into the snow.  when gordon came out, he was holding a jacket for benrey and wearing one of his own. he immediately saw the open door and rolled his eyes. he walked out, closing the door behind him. “benrey, you-”   
  
benrey was sitting in the snow, holding some in between their hands. he was also covered in it as well. his eyes were wide. gordon smiled and walked over to him. “cold…” the alien said.

“yeah dude- that's why i was getting us warm clothes, ya nut.” 

benrey held up the snow to gordon. “take. for you.”

“woah... thank you so much benrey. i’m so honored…”   
  
“yeah, i know. i’m so cool. they, uh, they call me the snow master.”   
  
“since when? i thought you've never seen snow before.”   
  
“since… now?” they looked up at gordon with big eyes.

“pfft- whatever you say, “snow master.”” he dropped the snow onto the ground and held out his hand. benrey grabbed it and stood up. “lets go inside now, okay? you’re shivering.”

benrey shook the snow out of his hair. “okay bossman… kiss first?” he grabbed gordons sleeve. gordon kissed the aliens forehead. they let out sweetvoice. pink to blue.

“alright. inside time.” he walked benrey back inside, closing the door behind them.


End file.
